Give me my Prince already!
by Catkat718
Summary: Love triangle between Lucy, Gray and Natsu! Lucy wants to fall in love but what happens when her fortunes reads that the person is nearer than expected. Add fire and ice into the mixture making friendship, fall-outs, jealousy, love, complicated and confession? What will happen to the friendship if Lucy's fortune is true?
1. Chapter 1

First impression

**Gray's PVO**

I hate that guy.

And when I mean say hate, I mean throwing him over to Hades' Cerberus raw and alive (but partly tortured).

The first thing you would notice about him, is his cheesiness in romance. And by that I mean, "You. Me. Forever", "Did you fall from heaven?" "I'll love you 5ever because it's more than 4ever"

Well immediately,

● You'll probably go to dump/leave her when you two argue. So don't make promises you can't keep.

● Hahah, are you calling her ugly?

● 5ever isn't even a proper a word! Get a dictionary!

I'm not the only one who hates him. I mean he does have his good points – _if I can think of any_- let alone even my best buddy, Natsu, hates him too. So who is the person we hate, you ask? Lucy's 90? 97? 95? boyfriend.

We're not jealous, oh, no way. Since we were small, it's just been the 3 of us, Lucy, Natsu and I. You could say we were the 3 musketeers, "all for one and one for all." Though if you ask anyone in the neighbourhood we lived in, they'll probably say "Brats" or "Lucifers".

Currently we are now university students at FTU (Initials for Fairy Tail University) halfway through our first year. Although we've found new friends, it's always been the 3 of us mainly. Natsu and I have our own 'boy' group with Elfman, Gajeel and some mates. On the other hand is Lucy with Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane, and all those other giggly girls. Sometimes we'll all get together during lunches and after uni, but that's not important now.

Right now, we're sitting in a stinky diner waiting for a blue pixie to hurry up. We're all crowded on a dirty plastic table near the kitchen with Erza, Natsu and I on one side and Lucy and number 96? on the other side.

Killing time, I would watch how he would sometimes place his hand on Lucy's knee and wiggle his eyebrows. What is he, 14? Or trail kisses from her jawbone to her collar. Each one was soft and sweet, (you could really see the enjoyment the couple shared. I mean for one, Lucy let out a small groan that she secretly didn't want anyone to hear).

But... anymore of their disgusting public affection, and I'll be throwing my wonderful breakfast I had this morning. And my breakfast was delicious thank you very much.

I squirm watching my best mate who was clearly about to lose his colours. His hand cover his mouth as his cheek turn bloodless. Slowly, I shift myself further away from his side. So if he shows any signs of vomiting, then lets just say I passed the job to Erza sitting between us. I know, I'm a great friend; the best he'll ever have, not including Lucy.

Erza is one of the most unusualness people I know who would watch intensely at the couple hot-making out session. Was this turning her on? I hope not, but if so, I can't wait to see the expression Jellal will make - priceless. Her faced burned up in embarrassment, jealousy and awe. She is so easy to read, tch.

Our table is the most awkward never less quietest at the diner. As every table surrounding could not shut up nor stop throwing their food. Who even pick this place to meet? What ever happen to restaurants, school or at home? Yet, Ms. Pixie dust was still late even though the campus was literally a 5 minutes walk down the road.

Oh, they picked this place because of travel.

I would like to raise my hand to volunteer my friends for the award "Laziest people" because they are the laziest mates I ever had.

What was taking Miss. Pixie Dust so long? It's not like she was going to clearly impress any of us. Plus she already met boyfriend 93? 94? at their apartment she and Lucy shared anyway.

Impatiently, I need to kill time so I started analysing boyfriend number 91 _(take note: I can never get his number correct) _by searching for his flaws.

-What? It was how I decide if he was perfect for Lucy, yet so far none was acceptable.

The bloke was like boyfriend 23, 41, 47,18, 19, 90, 12, 5, 78, 30, 63 and 89. In my opinion, I think he's a total delinquent, judging by his scars and tattoos ink to him. _What is he, a drawing pad?_ He's probably a boxer (from his bulky muscles) and a player to all girls falling for his track. Black hair (definitely from a bottle) and a shade of amber orbs that only reveals the remaining innocent. Tch- he's already a bum to me.

Looking round at the diner, there weren't many customers but it already felt like a concert was being held. Gracefully, I smiled at a blue waitress that couldn't keep her eye off me since I first walked in. I think the university will be having her as a new student, I saw her at the principle's office last week when I was assigned there for trouble. What was her name, Julia? Juliet? Juvia? Whatever.

Finally the bell rang and in comes a running blue fairy. Praise the Lord! Hallelujah! She's here!

Levy was wearing her favourite orange dress reaching just below the knee, secured with a brown waist belt and blue heels. I swear I've seen her looking like that in the exact clothing for other occasions. Or was that some other orange dress and blue heels?

"Looks like your friend's here sweetie-pie."

Mavis! Did boyfriend 94 just say 'sweetie-pie' to Lucy? Did he.. Just do what I though he did?

Lucy left a sweet chuckle before facing his hideous face and smacking her rosy lips into his. They didn't part until Levy greeted everyone at the table. Lucy on the other hand stitched a smile showing her pearly whites whilst her boyfriend sent Levy a signature wink. He slithered his arm around Lucy's waist making Erza reaching her limits of turning scarlet (like her hair), a giggling Lucy and a very upset tummy.

Ugh. I'm in disgust; did I not raise Lucy properly? Shoot me down from heaven above. I want to go home.

**Lucy's POV**

Travis couldn't keep his hands off me! It's so embarrassing to show my friends! But it does show how much he loves me! I guess that was a good point why he was so charming. Though I definitely feel like a teenager replaying the moment all over again.

Levy arrived just in time and did she look gorgeous! Her Van Mildert orange dress fit perfectly with her brown belt and Prada navy blue heels! Good girl for her pick! She greeted all of us with a proud smile before sitting next to Travis when he patted her a seat. Such a gentlemen!

**Gray's POV**

He shifted himself towards to Lucy and pat the warm red couch for Levy to sit down. He didn't say anything but sent yet another signature wink. What a flirt!

**Lucy's POV**

After Levy sat down in a confuse state? I took hold a sip of my icy cold water and clear my throat. Today was the day where I would be introducing my boyfriend (number 98) to my brothers (aka Natsu and Gray) plus Erza. Levy already met my boyfriend at our dorm we shared down at the campus. Her first words to me were "Be careful", but this could be the one! I mean, he's romantic, loveable, laughable, intelligent and has A-M-A-Z-I-N-G abs.

I know it's not right falling for guys over guys, but I'm sick of waiting for Mr. Perfect to come my way. Have you never heard of 'if you don't do something then you'll never make it'. Well, I'm applying this to my relationships and I'm not listening to either Gray's, Natsu's or Levy's advice. I'm certain that he maybe the one for that road to marriage. *hint* *hint*

Looking round at my main incendiaries, the both wonderfully gave me daggers with their unamuse eyes. And when I mean 'main incendiaries', I mean the idiots who would always try to

● Ruin my relationships

● Tell me to give up

● Move on for the love of chocolate

● Make everything awkward

● Be overprotective

● Pinpoint the flaws of my boyfriend

● And force me to arrange dates where I would introduce my boyfriends to them.

Natsu looks like he was to about to clearly lose the line of life whilst Gray mumbled something about not raising after her correctly. Wait- was he talking about me? I hope not, otherwise he'll be receiving a stiletto mark on his forehead. And my shoes were brand new.

"Everyone-"I took a deep breathe before calming my stupid pounding heart, why was I so nervous? It's not like I'm introducing Travis to my parents/parent, let alone I never tell my dad anything. Was it probably that Natsu and Gray were like dear older brothers to me? Or did I have a suddenly chill/kill if cousin Laxus knew I was in a relationship?

"This is Travis Dicklen, my boyfriend." I announced.

Natsu blew himself into a roar of laughter but regained himself after a few minutes. Twat. I gave him a sharp scowl to shut up- and thank goodness he did. Though I could see he was trying to compress his laughter as little as he could.

"I think we pretty much figured out, when both of you were trying to suck each other's faces" Gray smirked as I blush furiously.

I didn't need you to point that out! Though between a contest of who can reach their limits of burning up. Sorry Erza but I think I'm going to win that one today.

"So Dickless-"

"Dicklen" I warned Gray. I gave him one of my awards winning deadly glare but he return it with his loving wink. Tch.

"-what do you like about Lucy?"

GGGGRRRRAAAYYY! Oh my.. chocolate of heavens (I've tried to stop using cuss words since Gray and Natsu always berate me, especially as loud as they could in public. I'm 19 for … sake!).

But stupidly I should have seen that coming, who wouldn't? That would be the 98th time they asked that and it's always the first word that comes out of their mouth.

"Taking your time?" Natsu sneered. Both of my mischief-maker had this huge grin patch from ear to ear whilst their hands circling their chins. They so did plan this. I swear they have telepathic minds when it comes to taunting my boyfriend.

Forget about their smiles, I would so love to bring them up by their collars and attack them viciously. Though I can never understand myself why I never did it in the first place. Especially when they leave so many openings for me to attack.

'Mental note to Lucy: Suffocate the boys and make them to never intimidate my boyfriend + make them call you Queen. And only forgive them when you slave them for cleaning your dorm for a week.'

Travis took a grip of my hand and gave a revealing squeeze. He gave me a small smile before facing seriously to Gray. Which I suppose Gray and Natsu was both taken back from him. Serves-you-right.

Natsu gave me a small scowl; I must have smiled as wide as an idiot because I have to say, boyfriend number 98 does impress me.

"Everything" Travis let out in the coolest tone! I could fantasise him for days and still not get bored.

Natsu sputtered a little and asked "Everything? You mean, also her bad habits and embarrassments?"

Oh no.

Gray took out a roar of laughter, as Travis looked a bit confused. I gave him an apology look as I squeeze his hand a little. Levy started giggling in the background and Erza… stayed silent? Was she daydreaming?

_Please don't say anything embarrassing. Please don't say anything embarrassing. Please don't say-_

"Natsu, do you remember when Lucy-" OMG NO. I couldn't stand the embarrassment. "chased us to the around the town when we forgot her 6th birthday during the farm festival". Thank goodness he didn't add _that_ to his sentence.

I silently pray that Natsu or Gray won't talk about anything else further.

"Yeah. ON A STINKY BOAR!" Natsu and Gray cracked up as loud as they could join by Levy, Erza (oh she's awake) and Travis.

I stayed there, silently and mentally killing both of the boys with a club. I could imagine rising up and tipping the table over. Then roaring fire and using karate kicks upon their loveable faces, but then I'll probably be against the "Gray and Natsu" fan club. Yes, I know, Natsu and Gray… have a fan club. Pretty sad to my delight.

Life was definitely unfair, they didn't want to let me become an awesome being. They choose to give me to have normal human powers like NORMAL people should. And they definitely choose me to have an _incredible normal embarrassing_ moment when Gray and Natsu wouldn't stop crackling up embarrassing tales.

Oh why oh why, was I so stupid?

"So when we went over, she had shaved half her eyebrows off!"

"Remember that time where she actually believed that flying pigs were real?!"

"That time where we would only forgive her if she treated us like Prince?"

"She tried to impress a guy but slip and ripped her skirt!"

"Walking into the first day of school drop a pair of pink underwear from her shirt!"

Gray clutched himself over his abdomen so hard you could see the veins popping out of his hand. His raven hair was going in all sorts of directions, as his laughter was so loud that everyone in the diner wouldn't stop for a moment; never less think weirdly of us.

Not only did they stop and look at Gray, but also did I mention the other laughing-stock ruining our reputation? Yes, Natsu the one and only.

The laughing among us must have been a disease that spread within each of us because as far as I'm concern. I must have been the only person that was immune/unmoved by the "hilarious" stories. Everyone else on the table was laughing hysterically and the ones who decided to eavesdrop us. So I guess this is what happens when you live with aliens who breathe in nitrous oxide. Not that I'm implying that some of my friends are FREAKS!

I swear I will get my revenge back at these two one day.

It must have been the sixth time I impatiently picked up my drink before taking a long shot of water down my throat. I wish I had a bottle of beers with me, but unfortunately they didn't sell the type I needed. The heavy type to waste this morning away, but no, I sat there listening silently to my idiotic past.

Enough as it is, I stood up thumping the plastic table with my hands and tie an sardonic smiling face. To the boys, they knew what face I made and thank goodness did their disease stop.

"I think it was a fine day but I suppose me and Travis has to go", I said through the gritted grin.

Travis looked a little took back but he gave an apology look towards everyone before scooting Levy to stand up. As she did, I gave one serious dead glare at the other three (I know I shouldn't blame Erza, but it felt so right) showing I am not taking their shiz any longer.

With that, I grabbed Travis' hand and storm out of the diner just before you could tell another annoying story.

How furious I was just an understatement.

**Natsu PVO**

"Well, that went swell", I jeer.

I fold my hands over my salmon hair and lean over the corner looking at the depressing atmosphere we had cause.

Everyone surrounding was dying to hear more but I knew we couldn't do it. Especially not with our main star storming off in rage dragging the annoying sucker out of my sight. And I must say- Thank the world above for granting that away!

Though, just now, anger for Lucy was just a minimization. It was more like watching flames coming out of her nostrils, her hair turning to eye turning stone snakes and a stampede of buffalos all in one. And she'll probably be carrying Zeus' staff the next time I'll see her mad.

"You shouldn't have done that guys" Erza scowl.

But who is she to talk? Weren't she also laughing at the Gray's and I half-made-half-true stories?! I gave her one of my disappointed looks before glancing above in hope I'll keep my life.

"She deserved it. I mean, when will she learn to stop tailing after boys" Gray sneered.

"What number did you count him?" Levy ask in curiosity. Though I could tell she wasn't as distort as much as Erza was.

"97. I was naming all her earlier boyfriends quietly."

"I got 94"

"98", Gray and I said in unison. Wow, did I really say the correct number?

Only 30 minutes ago was I saying random of numbers before getting sick on the thought of some of the introducing we last went on. And some of them had rides, big fast one that make you instantly puke. Ugh, I'm feeling nauseous again.

"Wow. I guess this is the result of being with Lucy's best friends " Levy appraise, like Gray and I like an extinct species. Umm, Earth to Levy?

"It's not something that should be highly praise you know?", I scoff.

"But all these years, it's kind of amazing how you guys stayed together. I mean, did you never fall in love with each?"

"Like I'll ever fall in love with dumb bitch and tubs of stupidity" Ouch.

"Gray! Mind your language. We can't raise these girls around to become a disaster", I replied in a shocking high squeaky womanly voice.

Hmm, maybe I could be an actor for a female part?

"You're right. My apologies" Gray sass in a low husky voice; to add to his 'playerness' (if that even is a word) he even wiggled his eyebrows seductively at the girl across the table.

Who even blush and giggled in an innocent girly tone. Hmm, should I play as well? Two can play a game.

"Thanks Gray but I'm engaged in a relationship", Levy sighed rolling her eyes that clearly shows _I'm-not-interested_.

"Levy I don't think he was looking at you" I marked leaning across the table with a hand cupping my chin. As soon as the girl looked over my way, I made it the opportunity to wink at her and widen my smirk.

The girl thought to be so attractive that she took a slip of her water and tucked a strand of one of her locks behind her ear. I took this chance of finding her squirm to write my phone number on a napkin.

"I know what you're doing Natsu" Gray smirked. I used this time to play dumb and question the same to him.

"Two can play the game" he smiled mischievously.

"We should go before I start hearing rumours of that girl at the campus", Erza stated, tucking her phone away. When did she first have it out?

All of us raised and one by one walked our way to the exit. Since I was last, I had a clear view of how Gray gave the girl his number. He leaned over and whisper something so only 'they' could hear. Of course it _had_ to be a compliment because she was definitely blushing up and giggling. This is going to be hard.

After seconds of PDA in front of me, Gray finally managed to let go and walk away. Rolling my eyes, I walked pass the girl but just before I did. I placed in front of her my number and a comment that said "I'm jealous :P ".

"Looks like I'm winning" said Gray pulling out his phone when I closed the diner's door.

"We'll see whom she'll call first" I sang before bending down to a paralyzed Levy to meet her eye level. "what's wrong? You seemed like you just saw a ghost."

"Natsu, how many weeks did Lucy go out with Travis?" Levy asked. She held her phone like it was about to break within her fingertips as her eyes eyed over the messages over a few times.

"Less than a week" Gray answered. Biotch, are you Natsu?

"Cutting things short, Lucy broke up with Travis" Erza said in a low merriment tone.

Ok now, I'm unleashing the balls of anger.

"WHAT?!"

**•*¨*•.¸¸A/N ¸¸.•*¨*•**

**Question: Who do you think the Diner's girl will choose? Natsu or Gray?**

**or**

**Who would YOU choose between our two favourite boys?**

So if you're wondering, yes my exams finished just before summer. So I'm sorry for not updating as soon as possible.

Although I've already wrote the 1st chapter, I decided to rewrite the story because I was so used in reading in 1st person I completely forgot how to write in 3rd person. And secondly I thought it would suit if the story were seen from a character perspective. That way it makes it easier for me to add some twist.

The story is similar to the old chapter. But basically in a different format and the scene is different too. But the storyline will always be the same. _Next chapter will be the boys comforting Lucy. _

For those who have read my stories, I would like to say a big THANK YOU. This is because you guys are those who have motivated me through and if you weren't there. I would have deleted my account a long, long time ago. So thanks

**MAJOR NOTE: Chapter 2 update TOMORROW**

For this reason it's because this chapter contain half the previous chapter and the chapter next will finish the other half of the original chapter. Thus it wouldn't be fair to all those of you guys who already viewed.

**Comment, Rate and Follow/Favourite me? :)**

Katherine x


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_Less than a week" Gray answered. Biotch, are you Natsu?_

"_Cutting things short, Lucy broke up with Travis" Erza __said in a low merriment tone. _

_Ok now, I'm unleashing the balls of anger._

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

Chocolate, onesie, tissues, Titanic, blanket and soda, anything else did I miss?

**Gray's POV**

"WHAT?!" Natsu roared in possible of challenging the Gods for war. His eyes turned into dead emotions and his frown killed the playful atmosphere we had. He sent off enraged vibes murdering anything that tried to disturb his wrath. His fist pound in anger as his eyebrows tied closer together.

Why did he have become so angry?

I mean, he already knew that Lucy was going to break up with Travis since she started the pattern with boyfriend number 1. It doesn't take Einstein or the dumbest person to figure out. Or maybe it did?

"She broke up with Travis. Did you not hear Erza?" Levy shouted. Her head towered over Natsu relying on her tiptoes and glowering poison daggers to intimidate him. Was it me, or was hell going to break loose?

Natsu stared coldly into the brown orbs before coming to his senses. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he stammered, "I know Levy, I'm sorry. It's just that… I… I'm…"

I couldn't resist not fondling at his affection and childishly, I felt like giving him a tight embrace. But instead, I stood there having a good view of his rosy cheeks and fidgety fingers. Erza sneaked out a small dimple folding her arms into a small hold.

"Whatever" Levy sneered before turning around to me. In which I though was pretty heartless.

"Here, catch" She threw me her keys, the one that had a small bear attached to it. In which I immediately knew it was the key that entered her and Lucy's dorm. I caught it with fine reflex and gave her an unsure look before dangling the keys into my pocket. Levy gave me one smirk before facing the timid boy.

"Gray, take Natsu to my dorm and go and comfort Lucy"

She gave Natsu one glare before smiling at me. But it wasn't one ordinary smile, it was one that said "And don't you dare do anything stupid okay?". With her dictatorial smile finish, she finally turned round and heeled away followed by a soundless redhead.

"Wow, talk about Gajeel rubbing off upon his girlfriend" I spoke, hoping to lighten the atmosphere within us. Natsu only nodded in response before walking ahead towards the campus site.

"Talk about waiting Bro" I yelled, catching to his fast walking pace. I must say, although Natsu is one of those people who get traveled sick easily, he has to be one of those abnormal people who speed walk and still think it's a normal pace walk.

"Hey, do you think Erza's at her time of month? She was so emotionless today" Natsu asked. Is he not worried about the dangerous Levy or teary-eye-Lucy?

I chuckled a little before replying, "I believe so". I stole a peek and he still had that same irritated face as before.

"Hey, don't worry about Levy. She's just a little annoyed with Lucy. I guess she and Erza are in the same boat with their time of the month thing". Natsu let out a small snigger and wrapped his muscly arm over my shoulders dragging me through the world of speed-walks. In which I must say, saves **a lot** of time.

Natsu and I have always been bros through thick and thin. Since I'm an orphan, he's always been my protector against bullies and Lucy's been my savior upon wounds; and probably my assist teacher too. Well, what I'm trying to say is that we've been together and we really complement each other well. If something broke the bond between us than I guess me being upset, would've been an understatement.

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy, open the door!" I grumbled loudly for at least the sixth time.

"Come on Lucy? Please?" Grey asked as politely as a gentleman throwing a tantrum. In other words, 'knocking annoyingly loud every 5 seconds or so'.

"NO!" cried the infuriating, howling blonde bimbo on the other side of the door. (Aka, Lucy Heartfilia.) I let out an annoyed groan before striking my head against the door. "L-U-C-Y just open the freaking door already", I grumble.

"NO!", she yelled again along with hiccups trailing behind.

"Please Lucy, we're acting like gentlemen here. Yet YOU WON'T EVEN OPEN THE DOOR FOR US!" Gray bawl. And he says try the "gentlemen way" well, I think we've pass the borderline a long time ago when he became annoyingly mental of knocking the door. I guess his new method was trying to 'kick' the door.

Hmm, interesting, vicious and stupid. I like it. Suits him very well.

In preparations, I took off my green jacket and shoved it to Gray. Then I clicked my arms in satisfaction, boy was this going to hurt. "Lucy if you don't open the door, I'm going to break it in 3… 2…"

Suddenly, Gray took hold of my shoulder and dragged me back 3 meters away towards the window. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered fumingly. I huffed as he turned his head seeing if Lucy has decided to open the door. In which she didn't. "Trying to get in" I mumbled.

"We have Levy's keys remember?" he snap. He faced towards me and dangled the shiny metal into his palms before meeting my orbs; he presented it like it was the last shiny thing on earth.

"Gray… if you **weren't** my friend…

I would have shouted rape a long time ago" I mutter quietly.

Gray looked a bit shook before realising what position he was in. I mean, who wouldn't get confuse when two boys stand intertwine in a long corridor filled with dorms. Not to mention that one boy is push back against the window whilst the other has his hand up against the wall and they meet each other in the eye.

**Bromance**? Not for me thanks.

Even for effects, did the corridor have tall windows designed with long black lines horizontally and vertically. The light gleaming through them would have to replace electronic lights, even when it's dark could you still be able to find your way. The floor was cover with a dark vermilion carpet and chocolate brown walls carved with flowery designs. The height of the hall was about 32 feet tall and long that could fit 20 dorms on each floor. And think, if 1 dorm had 2 rooms with an en suite, a kitchen, and a large lounge that covered half a classroom. Yeah, 20 of those and one door just waiting to open and see bromance in their hall.

**Oh did fate love to play its games.**

Gray stumbled back a bit when two female students giggled pass. He and I brushed those invisible lines on our clothing, making us presentable. "So…" he faltered darting his eyes in all sorts of directions. I manage to sneak a snigger before killing him saying "I didn't know you were _that _attach to me Gray". With that I took hold of the keys in his palms and walked towards Lucy's door.

I placed my ear against the door as Gray stubbornly grumbled in which I couldn't understand. I gestured him to shut up before I put the keys through the door lock. With patient, I turned the key and the glossy golden knob. Gray managed to understand my gesture as he and I poked our heads into the room.

Taking a peek, we saw the lounge filled with mess and on the plasma TV scream, did the most romantic film show; Titanic. Lucy was cuddled in her pink teddy bear onesie on the U-shape cream sofa. In which I call paradise, but Levy and Lucy doesn't like me spending my time my honey.

"So… Chocolate, onesie, tissues, Titanic, blanket and soda, anything else did I miss?" I mentioned when Gray and I strived through the lounge, watching our feet so we didn't step on any snotty or teary tissues.

"Hey, Natsu-" Gray called holding a familiar double size doll. "-Catch" With quick reflex, I manage to catch the doll in one hand and scream "PLUE!"

Gray let out a small snicker whilst Lucy pouts, folding her arms too. Uh Oh.

"Why are you here?"

"Well Levy asked to comfort you" Gray responded, taking a seat next to her comfy pillow. So much jealousy and how much I miss this sofa are indescribable.

"How did you get here?"

"Levy's keys"

"Did you steal them?"

"With her dictatorial daggers? No."

Lucy out a small smile through her swollen eye and unlovely smudge make up. See, this is why I love Lucy. Unlike other girls, she'll never hold grudges and pour her heart out like some cascade.

"Don't forget I'm still not forgiving you." I'll take that back, Lucy's still one of those strange typical girls.

I placed a hand over my chest and made a face that looked like they had shot me. My frown was deepening and my puppy eyes grew hoping that Lucy would feel guilty.

And guess what she did? She threw a bloody pillow at my face.

Lucy and Gray both laughed at my collapse when her hit sent me knocking down to the recliner. I scolded them for a little before joining their epidemic laugh. What? If you can't beat them, join them. Or was you can't beat them, join forces with their other enemies?

"So do you want to talk about it?" I breezed through my gasps of laughter. Like my words were the cure, the laughing died down between us and slowly came the awkward silent of disaster.

Did I say something wrong?

Lucy showed me a face full of remorse whilst Gray scolded me wordlessly. Defending myself I picked up hands motion him to stop mentally killing me.

"Sure, since you're here anyway. You might as well know. " She huffed.

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to, you know-"

"-No, it's okay. You're kind of the reason I broke up with Travis". She folded her arms and slither under the blanket for comfort, this was going to be long. Gray and I exchanged worried glances before wriggling into our seats.

Lucy exhaled a deep breath of air whilst looking upon her manicured nails.

"After we left…

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

'_After we left the diner we went headed towards Travis' car, and it was only when he winced that I realise I was digging my anger into his skin'._

"_I'm so sorry!" I said. Pacing in all sorts of directions and pulling my poor blonde hair to hell._

"_Hey, it's okay" I looked __to his amber eyes and I know this feels cliché, but I felt tingly and hot emotions running through me. It still surprises me how I could ever have a boyfriend like him, especially one that was perfect in e-v-e-r-y category._

_I closed the space between us by embracing him to a hug. I nuzzled my head into his chest and I swear his new cologne had to be my new oxygen. _

"_Sorry... Sorry for today, sorry for…" I muttered before his hands lifted my chin and I was deepen into a kiss. Sparks flew and I wanted more of him. My hand reached for his neck as his tighten around my waist. He dominated the kiss as we locked; everything around us was like a blur. I suppose we had some people watching, because at the back of my hand, I swore I heard someone shouting but I couldn't tell. Everything was perfect, the tempo, the way we moved and the mutual feelings we had. _

_I let out a small moan and Travis parted a little so we could catch our breath. His forehead knocked mine and we both smiled at something so public yet so romantic. Then he gave me a small peck on the lips before dragging me out of my comfort zone and into his wreck; which he calls "Cherry"._

_I didn't see the point of him bring his car because the distance between the campus and the diner was a good 5 minutes walk. Until his sister nailed him to pick her up 'after he was done sucking my friend's arse' or so she puts it. _

_Throughout the drive, we only exchanged a few glances but not full talks were said. Call it awkward or not, but Travis held up my hand and kissed it as he drove. I smiled at him before turning my view to the side. I know this sounds stupid, but did you ever feel that when you're in the car, the lamppost feels like they're jumping pass and returning again so that's why you keep seeing same a line of lamppost. But then again, lampposts are there so drivers can see the road. Not to fly._

_Am I going mad?_

_Getting to the topic, Travis arrived at the campus and being a kind gentlemen as he is. He opened the door for me and embraced me to a hug. The hug was longer than usual and so I snuggled into him as we spun round tightly wrapped around each other._

"_This is longer than normal, are you okay?" I whispered. Mentally I pray it didn't have to be about our ruined day. _

_I can already imagine it now. _

_And so, another successful point to Natsu and Gray. That would make the score 98-0 to the loser Lucy. _

_Travis tighten the hug and for a second I though I couldn't breathe. "A little worried." _

"_Does it have something to do with today?"_

"_Yeah"_

_I sucked in and asked, "Is it something to do with Natsu and Gray?"_

_Without hesitation, he answered yes and I swear I was going to kill the boys._

_I broke from our hug and look __into his eyes. Absentmindedly, I caress his face and murmured "Look, I know today didn't go exactly as intended but Gray and Natsu are really good guys. As you know, they're my best friends since Mavis knows-". I emphasized the 'Mavis' by gesturing my hand like some lunatic imitating a volcano eruption. "-. They're just overly protective about me and I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of a very rich man who's always away."_

_Travis stopped our spinning and leaned against Cherry still holding me in his arms. "I know Luce, it's… I just get this feeling that you're going to leave me. And it's either going to be with Natsu or Gray. Didn't you see those eyes Gray gave me? I swear he was mentally killing me and Natsu feeling sick with just my appearance."_

_I knew I should have said 'don't worry about it, that's not true'. When really, it is true if you consider it to be Natsu and Gray. "I'll talk to them" was all I could answer. I could feel Travis smiling he when he nuzzled his head in my neck and tighten me._

"_I know this would be a little too much, but could you keep a distance sometimes away from those two?"_

_This is being ridiculous._

_ Angrily, I pushed myself off him and place those hands that just embraced him at my hips. With my place cleared and off him, I gave him my reply without hesitation. "No". __If looks could kill, then thank goodness I'm Travis' girlfriend otherwise I would be d-e-a-d. "All I'm asking is just stay away from those two."_

_Again, I sass him and mocked him in his way of speaking. "And all I'm saying is no."_

"_Lucy.."_

"_Why do you have to be so jealous? They're just my best friends." With that, I stepped back and pace to my dorm. Angry was swelling inside me and I did not like it one bit. _

"_I don't want you to be with them!" He shouted as he followed me at my tracks. I stopped and turned round shouting back "Why shouldn't I?". _

_He paused and rubbed the back of his neck darting his eyes at the back of the corner. "I don't understand, I mean. I had to lose some female friends because of you. Yet you won't even lose those idiots for me."_

_What? This is getting absurd. _

_I walked over to Travis and glared at his ridiculous orbs that I once adored. "For 1 Travis, they weren't even proper friends. Those girls only wanted what was down below. 2, those people you call idiots are my friends. The closest I ever had, and if you ever compare yourself to them. You're n-o-t-h-i-n-g."_

_Those words came so naturally and for a sudden, I thought all our romantic kisses, hugs, memories were a dream. Those times where I idolised him from a far seemed so far away. Being so sensitive as he is, Travis went ballistic and it came to the point where the trash can was 1 cm into killing me. _

_Those words, those 3 words in which everyone misunderstands for "I love you" became the words that ended our relationship. "We are over."_

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"And that was how we broke up." Lucy finished. By the time she finished she was already slumped and by inch was still sinking down to the sofa.

Natsu looked memorised by the story that I forgot to take a picture and sell it to his fans. Damn, and there goes some good money.

"To think we're the reason you broke up is amazing" Natsu expressed through his unchangeable face. I only nodded in response whilst Lucy sucked up and rolled her eyes.

I glanced over at the clock and realised I had lessons this afternoon and if I weren't there, then old grandpa (aka. Principle Makarov) will lecture me. And trust me, 1 hour of lesson is enough for me rather a whole 8 hours of lecture. Why they arrange the timetable so awkwardly I can never understand.

"Well I better go", I said as I got up and nudge Natsu to come with me. Even though Natsu doesn't have any lessons today, I just love taking him to the torture of getting up and dropping me at my class.

Call me girly or whatever, but I am not arriving to class without my best man.

Natsu grumbled, before using my hand to pick him up from the recliner. "I'll drop by later Lucy", he announced as he staggered to walk across the door. Lucy only chuckled and by the time we knew it, we were both standing outside of her dorm.

And do you know what completes a good Lucy's story? A thunderous storm and howling rain, 10 minutes of that and I was in lesson, soak like a dog. Literally, I had no umbrella and class was a 10 minutes walk. Ugh, and this shirt was perfectly unused.

By the time Natsu and I scuffed our heavy feet to the bottom of the dormitory. I fished out my phone only realising I had Levy's keys and my phone must still in Lucy's dorm... near the savoury treats. Ugh, could things get worst?

**And life, don't take that as a challenge. **

"Natsu?", Natsu hummed at me keeping his eye sight glued to the electronic device in his hand. "You know you love me?" Natsu let out a dry laugh that could almost fit in the border of stupidity and mocking me. Instantly he shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to me showing his annoyingly smug face. Why I was friend with egoist and a bimbo stupefied me.

"Yes.." he rolled his tongue on the s; still keeping that smug face. Mavis knows how much I wanted to knock that face off but this acquirement is necessary. In one deep breath, I gasped, "CanyougiveLevy'skeystoLucyandcomedownwithmyphone? "

Keeping his poker face "No" was all he said before dishing out his phone again and return to his texting. Though as far I'm concern, he's probably texting some unknown number to stop sexting him. –Just saying.

"Mate, you don't even know what I said" I cried throwing my arms in the air. We walked down till we reached the main entrance of the dormitory, still standing inside and preventing ourselves from the rain.

"Yes I did."

"What did I say?"

"CanyougiveLevy'skeystoLucyandcomedownwithmyphone? " At this point, I had to resist rolling my eyes.

"So can you do it?"

He looked to me and pondered, then he simply shrugged and replied "No". I rolled my eyes.

"Lucy's floor is on the 5th floor with about 1000 stairs to get there. Plus the elevators broke. Times like this Nat, you should be a gentlemen and-"

Natsu must have gotten sick of my blabbering because he cut me off my saying "let's just say that one day I cleaned our dorm. And that includes putting our clothes away and I found something _interesting_ in Gray's drawers, 4th one down."

I gasp.

When did he find _that_? And when did he clean our dorm? It's always looked like a tornado decided to stay since we started living there from day 1 except from that day.. OMG… he knew for _that long. _I turned my frighten face and met his smirk, his brown orbs was full of amusement whilst mine felt like I've just met my killer.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT MY STASH IN THE DRAWERS!" I practically yelled with 'full' of surprises.

"15 minutes to lessons Gray" he sang.

Geez… I stubbornly forced my heavy legs and I knew that bastard had a Cheshire smile from ear to ear. Up the stairs and 1000 steps we go.

"14 minutes countdown", at this point I practically ran up the stairs. Where is the elevator man when you need him?

* * *

I literally needed to crawl to get to the top of the stairs, as soon as I reached it; I swear it's like climbing the top of mount Everest- no oxygen. I suppose this is the result when you start running like crazy and towards the 200th stair do you feel your legs dropping off you. If Natsu weren't downstairs, I would have made him carry me like a king… again…

"187… 187…" I whispered repeatedly whilst eyeing for black bold number that fitted my muttering. I suppose running that fast and the lack of oxygen made me lose my sanity.

It wasn't it until I heard Lucy shriek "Travis" that awoke me from my zombie-like walk.

Holy peckers!

**•*¨*•.¸¸A/N ¸¸.•*¨*•**

Original chapter completed! Once again I apologies for not updating for several months.. oops...

**Goal: Chapter 3+some comments+rates**.

Question of the day: Do you have your own drawer where you keep your stash?


End file.
